mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Cthulhu Mythos Mafia
| image = File:Cthulhu mythos.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = A shadow from your very nightmare | host = Riranor | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 09.11.2010 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = 1) Izzy 2) Filly 3) Magic_luver101 4) Slick 5) Fox 6) Golfjunkie 7) GMaster479 8) Vineetrika 9) JarZe 10) NickFleming 11) seahorse | first = Filly678 & Slick | last = 1) Izzy 3) Magic_luver101 5) Fox | mvp = Izzy |awards = -}} Cthulhu Mythos Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Riranor based on the fictional universe created by H.P. Lovecraft It began on November 9th, 2010 and ended in a Goodie win in D3 (November 16th, 2010). Game Mechanics This was a small 7 Goodies vs 3 Baddies vs 1 Indy Mafia. The game featured 4 kills (3 regular + 1 delayed): the Baddie Night kill, a Goodie kill, an Indy kill and a kill by Insanity (which was triggered 2 nights after being driven insane). Rules *'Order of actions:' Block > Redirect > Save (arrest save of police man and insanity save) > Kill and Insanity infection > Spies *'Tie lynch:' Host rolls a dice for either - one of them being lynched, both lynched, or neither. *Night Kill can be blocked if the person carrying it is blocked. *The police trap does not block, only save and take out of lynch the next day *Roles cannot act on self. A killer cannot be redirected on himself. *Insanity actions will be mentioned but not who the target was! The perpetrator will also be mentioned. *Spies are not mentioned in the posts *Dying from insanity prevents the action from that night if the action is kill or less in the order of actions (block, redirect, save go through). Role Description Baddies: The Cultist of the Mythos. Win-Con is if Indies and goodies are dead. They get one kill a night. *'Cultist Leader:' Hiding amongst the nobles of town, they can spy on someone every night. *'Cultist Spell Caster:' Every night can choose to drive someone insane. If someone goes insane then they will die in two nights via suicide. The Cultists Spell Caster's action will be mentioned but not on who. There is a 50% chance that the role of the target will be revealed after suicide. *'Insane Cultist:' Went too far into his own religion and now can’t piece his mind back together, he can redirect someone every night. Goodies: They are normal people… everyday folk sucked into the Mythos. Win-con is they take out all baddies and indie. *'Doctor:' Trained in the medical field, can save someone every night. (cannot heal insanity) *'Psychologist:' Trained in psychology, can save someone from insanity *cannot be made insane himself and can save them even on the night of death, it will be mentioned every night who they attempt to save* (Cannot save the player from an attack) *'Policeman:' A very paranoid policeman, he locks someone up in jail every night out of fear, saving the player but they can’t vote next day. *'Hunter:' A very hot-headed redneck that will kill to save himself from some strange haunting, he gets a kill every night for the goodies. *'Mayor:' Know everybody in town and their profession, can choose to look up someones role every night. *'Local Priest:' A disbeliever in the Cthulhu Mythos even if it comes before him, he will attempt to stop some ones action every night in the name of god (block role) *'Fortune Teller:' can predict the future and already knows about the Mythos, thus she can’t be killed at night (she can be made insane though) Indie: A ghoul… man made into monster. Win-con is if he kills the Priest. Alternate Win-Con is to be the last one remaining, also if he wins to early on we will play for second place. *'Ghoul:' Vote counts as x2 and at night can choose to kill or drive someone insane (not the same twice in a row). Also the ghoul is PART of the Mythos and can't go insane. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies *'Izzy' – Fortune Teller *'Filly' - Mayor *'Magic' - Doctor *'Slick' - Policeman *'Fox' - Priest *'GMaster479' - Hunter *'NickFleming' – Psychiatrist MVP - Izzy Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Izzy – Fortune Teller - survived #Filly - Mayor - Killed N1 #Magic - Doctor - survived #Slick - Policeman - Killed N1 #Fox - Priest - survived #Golfjunkie – Insane Cultist - Killed N2 #GMaster479 - Hunter - Killed N3 #Vineetrika - Ghoul - Lynched D1 #JarZe – Spell Caster - Lynched D2 #NickFleming – Psychologist - Killed N2 #seahorse – Cultist Leader - Lynched D3 Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 5